


Olfactory Overshare

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [146]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, cinnamon, flannel, overshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's scent memories are set off by Steve's Mexican hot chocolate, so it's time for an overshare.





	Olfactory Overshare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Merideath prompted Flannel, Cinnamon, Overshare.

"Cinnamon always reminds me of when I lost my virginity," Darcy overshared.

Pietro blinked at her. "Okay?"

"It was around Christmas, so the stuff was everywhere. Honestly, I'm lucky peppermint doesn't trigger my scent memories. But as it is, I'm stuck remembering a disappointing time whenever I want a Mexican hot chocolate."

"I lost mine in the back of a jeep during a rainstorm in France," Steve offered as he returned to the bedroom with a cup of cinnamony hot chocolate for Pietro. "So I guess rain reminds me of it. That, and the smell of wet canvas."

He slid into bed next to Darcy and pulled the flannel sheet up to his chin. 

They had moved the bed into the living room and as close to the fireplace as they dared, but it was still freezing in the cabin. Huddling for warmth was the smartest idea, even with the hot chocolate.

"What about you?" Darcy asked, nudging Pietro.

"What  _ about  _ me?" Pietro replied.

"We shared ours," Steve told him. "It's only fair you do, too."

Pietro sighed.

"Oh my god," Darcy gasped. "Do you...  _ not _ have a story?" 

"I  _ have _ one," Pietro said, blushing. "It's just... not a nice story."

"Did you get arrested for public indecency or something?" Darcy asked.

Steve put his arm around Darcy and squeezed. "You don't have to say if you don't want to," he told Pietro.

Pietro glanced at them as though unsure whether Steve's arm could hold back Darcy's curiosity. 

"Cheap perfume," he admitted. "I don't know what it's called, but I know it when I smell it."

Darcy bit her lip to hold back a question, but Steve asked it for her anyway.

"Did it end with a bad breakup? Is that why it's a bad memory?"

"We weren't together," Pietro said. "It was pretty much Darcy's situation, only I was the one doing the disappointing."

"Don't sell yourself short," Steve assured him. "Nobody's the best at something the first time. You just needed a little practice."

"And I didn't say I was the only disappointed one," Darcy interjected. "I have gotten  _ way _ better at hand jobs since then."

"Have you?" Steve asked, as Darcy took a sip of chocolate-flavored nostalgia.

"Mmm," she replied, nodding with a mouthful of warm hot chocolate. " _ Way _ better."

Pietro and Steve exchanged a look over Darcy's head.

"I almost want to ask you to prove it," Steve said, a note of challenge in his voice.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair," she told him.

"Why not?"

"Because then you would get a hand job and Pietro wouldn't," she pointed out.

"Who says he wouldn't?"

Darcy gave Steve a dubious glance, then turned the same on Pietro. "Me? I mean, I'm good, but I'm not good enough to do you both at the same time."

"Now, don't sell yourself short," Pietro told her. "Nobody is the greatest at something the first time. You just need a little practice."

"And you two are willing to help me out with that, I'm guessing?" Darcy asked, a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't say no," Steve said. "After all, it would be for educational purposes."

"Yes, to help develop your skills," Pietro assured her.

"How kind of you," Darcy laughed.

"Is that a no?" Pietro pressed.

"It's not...  _ not _ a no," Darcy told him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "But why don't we start with a kiss and see where things go from there?"

"I'm good with that," Steve said, lifting Darcy's mug of hot chocolate out of her hands and setting it aside as Pietro leaned in to kiss her.

Darcy, Pietro, and Steve would always be reminded of their first night together whenever the smell of a wood fire was overlapped with the flavor of Steve's Mexican hot chocolate.

It was a memory they cherished, so naturally it was a scenario they tried to repeat as often as possible. 

And as a result, Darcy was able to perfect her dual hand job skills.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172628580943/olfactory-overshare)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
